nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon India
Nickelodeon India, or just Nick India is an Indian children's television network based in Mumbai. It is the Indian equivalent to the original American network and is owned by Viacom 18, a joint venture between Viacom and TV18. Nick India is available in four languages (English, Hindi, Telugu and Tamil). The channel is also available in other countries in the Indian subcontinent except Pakistan, where it has its own feed and Bhutan, due to most of the content being exclusively in Hindi. History Nickelodeon India was started in 1999 by Viacom International. Later, it was taken over by the Viacom 18 joint venture in 2007. Zee TV launched a Nickelodeon programming block on 16 October 1999 as part of a distribution deal between Viacom International and Zee Entertainment Enterprises. The block featured programs like The Angry Beavers, CatDog, Hey Arnold!, Rugrats, The Journey of Allen Strange, Kenan & Kel, Legends of the Hidden Temple, Nickelodeon GUTS and Figure It Out. This block was replaced by the Cartoon network block in 2002. Viacom signed a programming deal with Sun Network in 2007 according to which Nickelodeon shows will air on Chutti TV dubbed in Tamil and Telugu. This deal was later cancelled when Nickelodeon decided to add Tamil and Telugu language tracks to their own channel. On June 25, 2010 Nick India rebranded using the current logo. It was the last major market to undergo this makeover. In 2011, Viacom 18 launched a new channel called Sonic. Initially the channel was focused on action and adventure, before switching their focus to comedy in 2016. Viacom 18 Motion Pictures distributed Keymon & Nani in Space Adventure, a film based on the Nickelodeon India series Keymon Ache in 2012. Another theatrical film, Motu Patlu: King Of Kings from the Motu Patlu franchise was released in Hindi and Tamil on October 14, 2016. Nick Jr. India was launched in late 2012 after being spun off from the main channel. TeenNick aired in the evenings before 1 February 2017, when it was discontinued. In 2013 the first ever Kids Choice Awards was hosted in India. On 5 December 2015, Viacom 18 launched Nickelodeon HD+, the first children's channel in the format in India. It originates a different schedule than the main network, including previously unaired international programming such as''The Legend of Korra''. In 2016 Viacom 18 launched a Nick programming block named "Nick Hour" on their Free-to-air channel Rishtey. The programming consists of shows like Motu Patlu, Pakdam Pakdai, The Jungle Book, Go, Diego, Go!, Keymon Ache and Chhoti Anandi (Colors series). Nick India rebranded its look on June 22, 2017. Programming In the channel's first years of broadcasting it aired mostly original programmes from the US, like Rugrats, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, As Told by Ginger, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys and other animated shows such as The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Rocko's Modern Life, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, Hey Arnold!, The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom. The network also aired live action shows, such as Kenan & Kel, Drake & Josh, Clarissa Explains It All, Legends of the Hidden Temple, Nick Bites and many more. After the success of international game shows Nick India produced two local game shows, Dum Dama Dum and Gilli Gilli Gappa. They launched J Bole Toh Jadoo, a spin-off series of 2003's Koi... Mil Gaya. The series premiered on 14 November 2005 on Children's Day. Nick India started acquiring Japanese series such as The Munnabhai Show, Ninja Hattori, Perman and Mighty Cat Masked Niyander. These shows were highly successful and Ninja Hattori continues to air on the channel since its debut in 2006. Nick started airing Colors's Mythological show Jai Shri Krishna in 2009. The show was re-edited and customised for children. They also acquired Little Krishna, an animated series produced by BIG Animation India and The Indian Heritage Foundation in May 2009. Nickelodeon India from 2011 started producing local animated programming and launched Keymon Ache and a theatrical movie based on the series. The local strategy became successful with Motu Patlu in 2012 and they later launched more local animated series like Pakdam Pakdai in 2013, Shiva in 2015 and Gattu Battu in 2017. Currently the channel lineup mainly consists of local programming. Some original content from the US is available on their HD channel, Nick HD+ and Viacom 18's streaming service Voot. The local programmes are not available in English. Current *''Dora the Explorer (old seasons) *SpongeBob SquarePants'' (mostly the first season) *''Gattu Battu'' *''Motu Patlu'' *''Ninja Hattori'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (Seasons 1 to 3) *''Pakdam Pakdai'' *Power Rangers Beast Morphers Nick HD+ programming Nickelodeon HD+ is an HD version of Nickelodeon with a different programming lineup. * Cat Leo * Danger Mouse * Dora and Friends: Into the City * The Jungle Book * Jungle Bunch * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * Minuscule * Motu Patlu * Mouss & Boubidi * Ninja Hattori (2012 anime) * Pakdam Pakdai * PAW Patrol * The Penguins of Madagascar * Rabbids Invasion * Rimba Racer * Shiva * SpongeBob SquarePants * Supa Strikas * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Former shows Live action/mixed * Artzooka! * Clarissa Explains It All * Doggie in Disguise * Drake & Josh * Dum Dama Dum * Fetch the Vet * Figure It Out * Gilli Gilli Gappa * Globo Loco * J Bole Toh Jadoo * Jai Shri Krishna * The Journey of Allen Strange * Junior G * Kenan & Kel * LazyTown * Legends of the Hidden Temple * The Munnabhai Show * Mr. Meaty * * Nickelodeon GUTS * Romeo! * Power Rangers Dino Charge * * Power Rangers Megaforce * * * Power Rangers Samurai * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Power Rangers Super Samurai * * Spellz * Unfabulous * Uncle Max * Whoopi's Littleburg Animated * Aaahh! Real Monsters * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Little Carp * All Grown Up! * The Angry Beavers * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Batfink * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * CatDog * ChalkZone * Chicken Stew * The Daltons * Danny Phantom * Dennis the Menace * Dreamkix * The Fairly OddParents * Fix & Foxi and Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * The Jungle Book * Keymon Ache * Laurel and Hardy * Little Krishna * The Magic School Bus * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Penguins of Madagascar * Peppa Pig * Rocket Power * Roary the Racing Car * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Shiva * Shaun the Sheep * Skyland * Tak and the Power of Juju * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tony & Alberto * Trollz * Wonder Pets * Zig & Sharko Anime * Atashin'chi * Chibi Maruko-chan * Idaten Jump * Jankenman * Mighty Cat Masked Niyander * Perman Nick HD+ * Big Time Rush * Dora the Explorer * Marvin Marvin * Power Rangers Samurai * Shaun the Sheep * The Thundermans * Zack and Quack Criticism *The channel has received over the years criticism for: **The lack of original Nickelodeon animated series, as the only shows currently airing, are SpongeBob SquarePants (mostly the first season) and Dora the Explorer. A few Nicktoons and Nick Jr. shows air on Nick HD+, despite the fact it isn't nearly as accessible as the main network. The programming lineup rarely changes, and all sitcoms were dropped in 2017 with the network head claiming that the block on Nick Jr. moved to Nick HD+, which was not true. **The constant "non-stop" airing of local shows, like Motu Patlu, Gattu Battu and older seasons of Oggy and the Cockroaches, and local movies. The "failure" of the original network in ratings is said to be the cause of this **A consired to be "cringeworthy" D se dab video to promote a Nickelodeon India event, called Guru Cool, which has become a meme in YouTube. References Category:Channels